Disaster when bonding
by Rp101
Summary: All is said in the title. The whole camp is in for a hell of a month bonding with the gods.How will they survive this? Post HoO Warning! OC included. Rated T cos i can
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic so please don't insult it too is approved but please give advice on improving!**

 **Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan but i own the plot and OC's**

* * *

Thalia POV

Sweat trickled down my face as the so called room that Leo built was getting hotter by the second. I swear that when I get out of this abomination of a place I am _so_ going to murder Leo and if I could, my all mighty father Zeus for getting my siblings in to this mess.

Speaking of my siblings, I turned to check on them. Apparently, they were not doing as well as I thought. Jason was sweating profusely( _Obviously_ ) that his whole body was drenched in sticky sweat. Jane, one of my revived half sibling, practically thrown her clothes away except for her underwear( _Really? Does she not feel embarrassed that everyone could see her white underwear?!_ ) as she was fanning herself with both her hands. Marcus, my other revived half sibling, had gone shirtless but not his pants as he was wearing shorts( _Thank the gods that at least he and Jason came prepared_ ).

I turned back to look at the timer. 30 minutes left! Yes! We are halfway through the bet that our father forced us to take despite the fact that we strongly OBJECTED! Just our luck that he was too stupid and prideful to care about our opinion.

"Ready to give up?" Leo laughed maniacally through the microphone.

"No they're not!" Zeus shouted at the back of the room that Leo also built to watch us.

How did we get into this mess you asked? Well, it all started with like this.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _It's been a few months after the Second Giant War. Turns out Leo was alive the whole time and managed to bring Calypso back to Camp. My hunters and I were packing away our stuff for the next hunt while our lady Artemis was away at a meeting with the rest of the Olympians, I was immediately flashed to the throne room. " What.." I said with my right hand on my head as I took at look at my surroundings. The Seven, Reyna and Nico was here with me. We stared at each other in shock till Lady Hestia cleared her throat._

 _"Ah, heroes, sorry to interrupt whatever you're doing just now but we have a certain request from the Fates."_

 _Confused, I turn to look at the rest of the gods. They looked uncomfortable in their seats. Some shifted in their seat from time to time. Lady Hestia continued,"The Fates have requested for us to bond with you demigods and everyone in the camp."_

 _There was a long silence before the room burst into chaos._

* * *

 **I promised this one is going to be different then the rest of these fanfic on this(as you can tell from the hint). I can also take in suggestions for activities on Family Bonding stuff. Please leave a review! If there is any errors, PM me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note : Sorry for the errors in the first chapter! Still new to uploading things on the website. Hopefully there is NO errors in this one.**

 **Anyway thanks lil miss wolf for reviewing my story and yes, i will be continuing the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OC's and the plot. Rick Riordan owns the rest.**

* * *

 _ **Still a flashback**_

Zeus POV:

Protests were shouted across the room as the demigods voiced their objections.

"You're kidding right?","What kind of idea is that?!","There is no way I am going through that kind of torture!","Just when we saved the world just recently. Now the end of the world is coming!"(Leo)

"Quiet!" I annoyingly said as the sky turned dark gray. The voices immediately quieten down as I glared hard at the mortals in the room. _Why must the Fates suggest this idea? Bonding with them? Outrageous!_ Hestia must have sensed my discomfort as she spoke," Heroes, I can see that you do not wish to participate in this but as the Fate requested this, we shall abide to it. As the Fates explained to us, both camps have fought bravely in both wars that had occurred for the past few years. Instead of giving blessings to you all, they have decided that it would be better if we develop a closer relationship to the demigods. This will be a month long program. The hunters , except Thalia Grace, though are spared from this but Artemis insisted that they take part. "

She smiled as she continued, " And I think it also will be a great opportunity for us to express our gratitude. Right?" Hestia turned to us. Some nodded in agreement while the rest grunted.

Aphrodite clapped her hands as she rambled on spending time with her children as they would talk about their love life, have awesome slumber parties, share make-up tips etc. I zoned out when I heard the word "love life". The rest of them, except Hera and i, too couldn't wait to interact with his children. Hecate explained that the two camps will be linked together so there was no need to worry about sleeping quarters and then snapped her fingers.

Percy's POV:

I couldn't believe it. _Gods bonding with their children? Impossible!_ I must be dreaming because here I am listening to Lady Hestia talking about the request. My train of thoughts crashed when Hecate transported us back to camp. I could hear both Thalia and Leo mumble curses under their breath once we were back at the foot of Camp Half-blood Hill. Somehow both the whole of Camp Jupiter, Camp Half-blood and the hunters was assembled there. Confusion was written all over their faces as they tried to figure out what was going on.

The gods had also changed into their human forms as Athena explained the situation to them though there were similar protests coming from them. Well, except the hunters. They were the only ones who were excited about this, aside from the younger kids from both camps. I kind of spaced out till Athena came to the bonding schedule with Annabeth poking me _hard_ at my sides with her elbow knocked me back to reality _._

"The Fates told us that we are to prepare our own schedule. Free time will be given when each activity is done or during eating time. There also will be friendly competitions every week. Today will be pla-" She was interrupted when there was a sudden flash of light. Everyone shielded their eyes as the light quickly faded away. In front of Hades's face was glowing piece of white paper. He took the paper and read it out loud. "Please invite the dead demigods from Elysium. They will bond with you all till the request is fulfilled."

Thalia, Annabeth, Nico and I were shocked at this request as our eyes widen in surprise. Hades looked _very_ hesitant to do that but with the snap of his fingers, the middle of the large clearing bathed in light as everyone moved away from the area.

The light cleared and there stood my old dead friends.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Don't expect this story will be regular updated. Hope the story isn't going too fast and the following chapters maybe longer but who knows? Still open to suggestions. Please leave a review and see you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Hi... It's been a few days... Okay before you bring out weapons to throw at me, hear me out please. The past two days I didn't feel so good and this chapter was a bit hard to write. Sorry but this is the best I can write for this one. So enjoy the best you can!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the OC's and the plot. Rick Riordan owns the rest.**

* * *

Still in flashback

Annabeth POV:

I wouldn't say they stood there, more of they were transported without knowing that they were there. The light cleared to show a living room and what seemed to be a part of a kitchen. There were two couches, one white and other red, and a kitchen table. My stormy gray eyes scanned only to land on a certain sandy blonde boy. _He hasn't gone for rebirth?_ There on the white one sat Luke, my old crush, as he and the rest who sat there continued to play _poker?_

At the other couch and the table sat 7 other demigods that I had never seen before. There were 2 silver heads, 2 black heads, one blonde, one red and one brunette. The red, blonde,silver and black heads were watching TV while the other black, silver and the brunette sat at the table. The brunette had white headphones on and was scribbling something in a leather notebook. She took the steaming cup of tea beside the book and looked up from the book.

A mixture of confusion and surprise spreaded through her face as she took in her surroundings before saying, "Wait, what? Why are we breathing right now and at CHB with everyone looking at us?"

That sentence immediately stopped their activities as registered their surroundings before shouts were heard from them.

"What?!", "What the hell is going on here?","Don't tell me _this_ is what the Fates said about a pre-planned event for us?"," I am _so_ not going to do this!"

Hades sighed before addressing the revived ones."Heroes, please calm down! State your name and your godly parent for the benefit of the newcomers and the Romans."

"Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus."

"Silena Beauregard, daughter of Aphrodite."

"Lee Fletcher, son of Apollo."

"Castor, son of Dionysus."

"Michael Yew, son of Apollo."

"Luke Castellan, son of Hermes."

"Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis."

The redhead introduced himself as Marcus, son of Zeus while the blonde girl was Jane, daughter of Zeus. The two blackheads were Xavier, son of Pluto and Deanna, daughter of Hades. The other silver heads were Jasper and Olivia, son and daughter of Neptune. Lastly, the brunette was Alexis, daughter of Hephaestus.

" I presume that the Fates have briefed you on this matter?" Athena asked as most of them nodded their heads.

"Very well then. Demigods, return to your respective cabins with your godly parent for planning of activities. Booking of places will be a first come first basis."

 **Leo's POV**

 _Alexis_... That name and those gloves... _Exactly like her._ I shook my head when thinking of the possibility. _It can't be! She died when she was 5! It must be a coincidence. Maybe she met her before?_

I glanced over to the rest of the people. The Apollo cabin was cheering as both of their siblings were revived. The Aphrodite Cabin was hugging the hell of Silena. Even Clarisse went to join in the hug fest. Castor was patting the back of his twin as he was recovering from shock. Ethan received cheers from his siblings as they welcomed him. Luke even received hugs from the Stolls as he awkwardly patted their backs. The rest of the siblings welcomed him with open arms like the betrayal thing was nothing. The rest of the Big three children(new ones) all went to their new siblings.

Beckendorf walked right up to his siblings with Alexis right behind him as Harley ran up to him and tackled him to a hug. He laughed while tears rolled down his cheeks as he said," You are a-alive! Alive! We all miss you!" Dad even patted him on the back saying that it was good to have him back . The whole group of Roman and Greek siblings all walked ahead to Cabin 9 but Alexis and I stayed behind them.

"So.. you are Alexis right?"

" I believed I introduced myself a minute or two before." She said with her book and headphones in hand.

I started to take note of her appearance. Her long, flowing brownish-black hair reached her waist as long bangs were swiped to the side. Her calculating intense brown eyes give you the feeling not to mess with her without getting beaten down. Her fair skin was a bit tanned and she looked like a 13 year old who had seen things you not supposed to see. Heavy bags hung from her eyes, almost like Nico's. Her gloves looked so worn out. Alexis was almost as tall as me when walking beside me. _Guess I should go straight to the point._

"Um... Have you met a 5 year-old girl who has short brown hair, wearing a frilly dress and her eyes look like a blank stare. She has the same name as you and wearing similar gloves like yours but less worn out?"

Alexis stopped to look at me. I detected a mixture of amusement and _sadness(?)_ in her eyes as she answered, " Yes, I think so. In fact she is here at camp right now."

"What? Where?! I don't see her." I looked around for a 5 year old figure that bore a resemblance to her.

"You are looking at her."

I turned to you her in shock. _What? It can't be..._ Alexis gave me a familiar warm smile as I registered the very words in my mind.

"Long time no see... older brother."

* * *

 **Again cliffhanger! Btw it will be a little AU-ish because Luke went for rebirth AND Leo does not have a sister so why not give him one? Hope the story is not going too fast and please review! Open to suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note : One freaking long chapter for you all! Whoop Whoop! Managed to correct the mistakes from the previous chapters, for those who are new, IGNORE this.**

 **Finally managed to write this out! Hope it is worth the wait. Anyway on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Only own the plot and OC's. The rest goes to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Percy POV:

Son and daughter of Neptune? That was the only thing that I heard from their little intro. Still getting used to the idea of my new( old?) siblings I only caught " First come first serve basis." What basis? I was wondering what they would be like that I didn't noticed that the whole group was here till Dad waved his hand in front of me.

"Son, are you okay?" his concerned voice reached me."Huh? Oh yeah... I'm fine. Just thinking." I reassured him. Confirming that I was all right, Dad turned to the silver duo. " Um, Jasper, Olivia. Meet your Greek half brother Percy Jackson, Savior of Olympus."

I blushed as he said that. _Wow. He must be really proud of me to boast to my half siblings._ Feeling a bit of guilt, I turn to them."So...Roman right? Um, please to meet you." Olivia smirked as Jasper tried to hold in a laugh. "Dude, no need to be so formal with us. We're siblings after all. Just chillax man." Jasper said this as he cheerfully smiled at me.

Jasper had deep sea green eyes, short silvery hair that kind of shines when under the sun. His skin was surprising pale, contrast to my tanned skin but his body was lean and muscular like me. Under his eyes, there was a hint of eye bags. Similarly to her brother, Olivia had pale white skin, long silver hair with a tuff of hair at the side of her forehead. Her eyes were a lighter shade of sea green with specks of deep sea blue in it. There was also that hint of eye bags. They all wore a imperial gold necklace that looked like a trident cut into half, Jasper taking left one while Olivia took the other. They looked like a pair of 16 year old teenagers with Jasper being the taller one. _Twins? Maybe._

So as we walked back to the cabin, Olivia talked about how Camp Halfblood was so different from Camp Jupiter while Jasper looked around in awe. I quickly stole a glance to look at Annabeth. She seemed to be in a deep conversation with one of her half siblings. Finally we reached at the cabin. Jasper was the first one to open the doors and quickly explored while Olivia walked to one of the beds with items laying on top of it, presumably her items.

"Finally! After all this years I can hear the sea in a room that I'm sleeping in! By the way, the cabin looks awesome." Jasper exclaimed. Dad went to pick up a photo that Olivia just hung on the wall. I looked over his shoulder, only to meet the same pairs of eyes looking at me. Both of them looked about 8 in this one as they hugged and smiled at the camera. Young Jasper had a plaster at his right side of his cheek while Olivia had a blue headband on her head, both posing a peace sign. The background looked like a place in New Rome.

"Both of you are twins right? Which one is older?" I asked Jasper, attempting to strike a conversation with them.

"Yeah. And Olivia is the older one by a minute."

"Must be hard for you to be the younger twin."

"Nah... I'm fine with it from the start."

"So, how did both of you die? And why didn't you all went for rebirth?"

"World War 2. As for your next question, come on, can't you tell? After the war, we both decided to take a very long break from life."

Shocked by the answer, I didn't know that they died in the major war and he said it so nonchalantly as though he was used to it. I could sense Dad's discomfort as he tried to apologize but Olivia waved it off, saying that it was all in the past and they forgive the gods a long time ago.

"So the other six people died in the war right?"

"The rest of the big three children? Yes but not Alexis. She died 8 years ago." She said as she looked like she was remembering something nice.

After planning for a while, we decided to let them settle in for a few days before doing something together. Stepping out of the cabin, Jasper suddenly run off gods who knows where while Olivia met a creamy pie thrown in the face.

Jason POV

Two new siblings in a day? A family event? By that point I was ready to face a group of scary looking ghosts that did party tricks without being amazed or shocked. As Juno and Jupiter walked _very_ slowly towards Thalia and I, Jane practically ran and gave us a hug with Marcus laughing behind her for being too excited.

Jane had straight, shoulder length blonde hair with a large red ribbon as a hair band while Marcus had longish red hair with long fringes barely covering his eyes. He had the same electric blue eyes like us whereas Jane's were sky blue. Surprisingly, Jane had freckles but Marcus had none. Both had tanned skins but not as tanned as Percy's. They looked about 16 years old, Marcus being the taller one.

"Yay! We finally meet our new siblings!" Jane happily said.

"Yeah, Yeah... Could you please get off of me?!" protested Thalia. Luckily she managed to stop hugging us and in return, Jane shone her winning smile at us.

"Well, well. I was hoping the minute _his_ spawns died, they would immediately go for _rebirth_ and I would not have to _meet_ them." Juno said as she approached the four of us.

I quickly noticed Marcus's shoulders tensed up and Jane's smile vanished as the words were directed to them. Marcus also made the effort to slowly inch away from Juno with Jane behind his back. They had that fear and hatred in their eyes.

"Well you should keep your b***** mouth close before you scare away our new siblings away!" Thalia shot back.

That's what happened on the way to our cabin, Thalia and Juno arguing with each other, Father getting mildly annoyed and the rest staying as far as they can away from the two gods.

"Would both of you quit it?!" Father shouted at them, unable to keep his anger in.

Enraged, Juno went to her own cabin, leaving us with Father. Thalia huffed as she crossed her hands. Sighing, Father ran his hand through his hair, probably trying to figure out the situation.

"Erm... Why don't we shift the planning to tomorrow to let you all to cool down?" I said, trying to ease off the tension in the air. All of us agreed and while Thalia went back to the Hunters, the rest of us went in the cabin. Apparently, their items had been transported to the respective beds. Marcus leaped onto his bed with a smile plastered on his face.

"This cabin brings back so many memories, although back then the cabin was more crowded."

"Oh I forgot that you stayed here before. So what was it like back then?" I asked curiously.

"Obviously back then there was less cabins and it wasn't as lively as it is now with the pressing World War 2 up ahead."

"World War 2?"

"Yeah both of us died in the war. But the thing is, halfway through the war we ended up fighting against the Romans. It was quite funny now that I think about it. Everyday we had to face air raids, incoming enemies' attacks, fighting with fellow demigods. There was so much blood and death everywhere. It was horrible."

"Sorry for asking. That must have brought up horrible experiences."

"Nah it's fine. Now I'm off to prank Olivia. You coming?"

He brought out a suspicious looking custard pie out of the luggage. I nodded in agreement and as I turn to check on the rest while leaving, both Father and Jane were passed out on the beds. _Well then, time to get to know my brother._

Hazel POV

It was silent on the way back to Cabin 13. Both of the new siblings were having a silent conversation with Father while Nico and I hung at the back of the group. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, so I started to take note of their appearance.

Deanna had curly short black hair and inherited Father's intense black eyes. Similarly, Xavier had short black hair but his eyes were blood red. They had similar fashion sense as Nico's, all black skin was so white that it looked a vampire's skin colour. They looked like a bunch of 16 years olds with Xavier being taller than Deanna.

Nico didn't seemed to be a bit bothered with the fact that none of them had spoken to both us since we were dismissed to our cabins. Their conversation stopped when all of us reached the cabin. Both Deanna and Xavier nodded their heads at Father before entering the cabin. Lady Hecate seemed to have placed their items on the beds. Deanna flopped onto her bed, commenting on Nico's effort on building the cabin. There was a white captain hat and a long casing with the rest of the items on Xavier's bed.

The wooden case had the words 'For Xavier' engraved on the top. A long strap was attached to it. He ran his hand over the casing, feeling the texture of the box before opening, revealing a row of bullets, a pistol and a _shotgun?_ Xavier carefully picked the shotgun up before saying that the last time he used it was during the war. His eyes were full of nostalgia. I mentally noted to ask about it later.

"Maybe for a bonding activity I could teach both of you how to use this." He said as he placed the gun back and slide the box under the bed.

Nico's eyes lit up a bit, just for a bit, when Xavier mentioned on it. _At least Nico is excited for it._ Father said that it would be better for them to settle down for a while before planning. Deanna still laid in bed while Xavier stepped out outside, only to receive a kick from the silver haired boy(Jasper was his name right?), sending him flying back into the cabin.

"Mwhahaha! Score 1 for me, zero for the vampire!" He laughed as a red foot mark was imprinted on Xavier.

Scowling, he launched his body back at Jasper, causing a fight between them. Deanna sighed as though she dealt with this everyday.

Jason POV

As I stood behind Marcus, which was clutching his stomach while laughing, the pie fell to the floor, revealing a _very_ enraged daughter of Neptune. Her face was covered in cream as her green orbs glared at the son of Zeus. Percy was confused at first before trying to suppress a giggle.

"Marcus, you bastard!"

"Sorry Oli. Couldn't *laugh* resist *laugh* Y-You *laugh* should have *laugh* seen your fac-c-ce." he broke into another fit of laughters.

Clenching her fist, Olivia sent Marcus flying towards Juno's cabin. _Oh no..._ _Juno isn't going to like this._ The impact left a crack on the cabin door. Rubbing his head, Marcus took in his surroundings before fear spread across his face.

Suddenly a loud cry of a cow could be heard across the camp.

* * *

 **Just expect cliffhangers at the end of each chapter. I was wondering so here's a few questions for you all :**

 **1\. Why is Alexis wearing gloves?**

 **2\. Why did Marcus prank Olivia?**

 **Open to suggestions! Leave a review for your answers and see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: Okay so i decided that i am going to update the story once a week( Mostly on weekends) So sometimes i will do a Q &A chapter with the characters. If you have a question to ask the characters, free to leave it in the reviews.**

 **Now i present to you the first Q &A chapter with *Drum roll* Marcus and Leo!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own the plot and OC's.**

* * *

Marcus: Hey whatz up people! Welcome to the Q&A segment! I get the honor of answering what ever questions you ask! Since this is the first one, the author has prepared basic questions for me and Leo to answer.

Leo:It's "Leo and i". Did you miss grammar lessons?

Marcus: You just wanted to be the first to introduced right? Someone's jelly~

Leo: Just go on with the segment. I am not going to argue with you right now.

Marcus: Who-oh. Guess what ever Alexis had told me was all false. Eyeopener!

Leo: I am very tired right now. What _did_ she say about me?

Marcus:(Ignoring Leo) First question! Hmm... What was your reaction when your so-called dead sister was alive?

Leo: Oh come on! Tell me what she said about her awesome big brother!

Marcus: That's for Alexis to answer. Anyway answer the question!

Leo: Fine, i guess at first i was surprised that not only my sister was alive, she was at her actual age if she was alive.

Marcus: Boring! Come on Leo! You can do better than that!

Leo: What am i supposed to say huh?! How did you feel if your 5 year old sister was dead and she revived to her actual age? Huh?!

Marcus: (Ignoring Leo again) Second Question for me. This one is supposedly the answer to the previous questions that the author had posted. Why did i prank Olivia?

Leo: You did? What did you do?

Marcus: There is a lot of times that i pranked her but i think the question was referring to the recent one that i threw a pie at her face when she was coming out of the cabin.

Leo: Seriously? A pie in the face.

Marcus:Hey! In my defense i was running out of ideas for pranks( Don't tell her that). 70 long years of pranking her you will eventually run out of ideas.

Leo: Anyway, what's your answer?

Marcus: *shrugs* She was the only one that actually pranked back at me every time and not threaten me or anything.

Leo: So in short both of you are "prank buddies".

Marcus: You could say that.

Leo: What about the rest?

Marcus: Jasper sometimes pranks back but he isn't as good as his sister. I would never prank my dear sister Jane.

Leo: What about the Hades kids?

Marcus: Do you wish to prank the Hades kids in Elysium? Anyway the only time i pranked Deanna that involved a 3 hour remix of the My Little Pony theme song and an invisible cloak. When she found out, Deanna threaten to beat me up, break all my bones, throw me in the pits of Tartarus and worst of all, not let Alexis to bake my favorite blueberry cake!

Leo: Breaking bones? Blueberry cake?

Marcus: Oh in Elysium you can get hurt but not die, cos you are dead obviously, and can eat all you want. Alexis can bake the most delicious pastries but don't let her cook for you a meal. Ever. Really not kidding right here.

Leo:I'll keep that in mind. What about Xavier? Alexis?

Marcus: After pranking one Hades kid, i decided not to mess with the other. As for her, i don't want to prank her. She's like a sister to me!

Leo: Hmm... So Olivia is the only one who pranks you all the time?

Marcus: Yup.

Leo: The only one.

Marcus: Yeah.

Leo: Interesting... Guess both of you have feelings for each other.

Marcus:(a hint of blush spread across face) W-What? No i d-don't!

Leo:Then why are you blushing and stuttering huh?

Marcus: No i am n-not! Plus i don't think she feels that w-way.

Leo: Did you ever see her blush? Maybe somewhere around you?

Marcus:No not really around me but the last time she did...

 ** _Flashback ( Marcus POV)_**

 _I was walking to the kitchen to get a drink when i saw Olivia looking outside of the window. Curiously, I craned my neck to look out. Jasper was walking back to the house with his hands in his pockets. Deanna was sitting on a bench, looking at him while he was walking away. Wait, is she blushing?!There's a rare sight._

 _Olivia walked away from the window, looking as though she was deep in her thoughts. Slowly, I sneaked behind her with a grin on my face. Then i grabbed around her waist saying, " What chia thinking huh?"_

 _Olivia immediately blushed as red as my hair. She tried to squirm out of my grasp but i held a strong hold on her. She finally gave up and turn to me. She was panting slightly as her face was still flushed. Her beautiful green blue orbs stared into mine. I tried to calm down my racing heartbeat as our breaths synchronized with each other._ _What is this feeling? Suddenly she snapped out of her trance and punched me across the room, saying " Y-YOU P-PERVERT!"_

 _By the time i looked up, she was already gone._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Leo: Smooth bro. Smooth

Marcus: Just shut up.

Leo: Anyway that's all we have for today. As for the gloves question, it will be revealed soon in the following chapters!

Marcus: Don't worry if your answer wasn't correct. It's the author's fault for being so vague.* Shoe hits him in the face* Hey! It's not my fault that the story was a bit vague on that!* Seeing the author brings out chainsaw* * Gulps* I'm s-sure you tried your best on that.

Leo: You should keep you mouth shut sometimes. Anyway...

Both: See you all next time!

* * *

 **How was it? Did you like it? Which pair do you want for the next one? Tell me what you think of it in the reviews! For the next update, it will be next Sunday. Anyway thanks for reading my story and i'll see you in the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: On time as promised~ Well for me 'cause it's Sunday here. It may be late to say this but pardon the OCCness if i can't get the characters right. Anyway on to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: Once again I only own the OC's and the plot. Rick Riordan owns the rest.**

* * *

Leo POV:

My own little sister, once dead, now standing right in front of me. Breathing. Alive. My eyes was clouded with tears as I remembered the day that she died.

 _Flashback_

 _Third person POV_

 _Various machines were around the bed as the monitor beeped silently in the cold quiet room. Laying on the bed was a frail 4, going to 5, year old body resting peacefully. Tubes were connected to her arms, her mouth was covered by an oxygen mask. Each time she breathe, the mask was clouded with mist as her hot breath contacted the cool surface. An eight year old figure was seen beside the bed. Unlike the patient, he was very much awake. His small hands was holding on to the other small hand, more like glove hand, as though he was holding on to his very life._

 _Some people may not think that they were closely related, closest to being best friends on first glance. Maybe distant relatives, probably cousins but definitely not siblings, some might think. Their hair contrasted each other, one having dark curly hair, the other short brown hair. The boy had elf-like features while the girl had none. But what they had in common was their dark brown eyes._

 _" Alexis..." the boy mumbled out, face freshly wet from crying. The girl slowly fluttered her eyes open, revealing a similar pair of dark brown eyes. She mustered most of her energy to smile at the boy, whispering the name " Leo".Returning the smile, tears started to fall from Leo's eyes._

 _"Don't cry mijo. Your sister doesn't like you being sad." Their mom, Esperanza, said. She came in the room after talking to the doctor. Both of her children looked at her hopefully. Although her reply was comforting, the expression displayed on her face took away Alexis's last shred of hope. Leo still pressed on, choking out the words, " Mama, there's a way right?"_

 _Esperanza just hugged Leo, tears spilling from her eyes as they both cried in front of Alexis. " Mama, Leo. Don't cry please. It's okay." She knew that she wasn't going to stay awake anytime soon._

 _"Don't go Alexis! Please... There's a way to save you! There has to be!" Leo said as he clutched her hand tightly._

 _"Sorry Mama, Leo. Alexis cannot play with big brother anymore. I also cannot help Mama with her work. S-Sorry." A single tear rolled down her cheek as she slowly closed her eyes._ _I love you both, __she tapped her finger in Morse code._

 _Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee._

 _End of flashback_

I cried so much on that fateful day. A few months after her death followed Mom's death. Breaking my spirit, Gaia? You almost did a good job doing that.

I rushed forward to hugged Alexis tightly, tears threatened to spill, making sure I wasn't imagining the whole thing, imagining her. She gladly returned the hug, rubbing my back as she said, " It's okay. It's okay. I'm not going anywhere."

After what seemed to be about 5 minutes, I let go of her to take in her appearance, burning it in my mind. " You have grown _a lot_ since the last time I saw you. Never expect you to turn out like this."

"Appreciate the comment." Alexis rolled her eyes.

"No really! How?"

"I'll explained it along the way. Now why don't you give your sister a tour around the camp?"

While touring around the camp, Alexis explained that the Fates allowed her to grow even in death till a certain age. The reason for that she didn't give no matter how much I pressed on. We finally reached Bunker 9. I was so excited to show her this that I was practically jumping around. Alexis laughed at my excitement. The doors was already opened. _Somebody must have been inside already._

And that somebody was none other than Beckendorf. He stood in the middle of the bunker, clearly in awe.

"Guess you got him amazed already." Alexis casually said as she started to look around. I rubbed my head a little as Beckendorf turned to me.

"H-How?"

"Magic." I smiled while my hands did circular motions. He grinned but as he turned to Festus his smile fell, only to be replaced with a sad expression. Beckendorf walked towards Festus and flipped the power switch. Festus sprang to life and turned to him.

"Hey buddy, it's been a while."

 _Creak?( Beckendorf?)_

"Yeah it's me buddy. I'm back."

 _Creak!( It is!)_ Festus practically tackled him like a lost dog that found its owner. He laughed as he tried to rub Festus's head while trying very hard not to get crushed under his weight.

"Um... Can I introduce Festus to somebody?" I nervously fiddled around with the pipe cleaners in my hand.

"Sure."

 _Creak?(Somebody?)_

"Alexis! There's somebody I want you to meet! Where are you?!"

"Here." Her head popped out from one of the nearby floor tiles. Alexis's clothes was covered with dust. She dusted most of it off and walked towards us.

"Managed to find..." Her voice died once she saw the dragon. I introduced Alexis to Festus. She looked amazed and equally frighten as both Beckendorf and I tried to convince her to pet Festus. Alexis awkwardly pet his head. He creaked in delight, feeling her gloved hand on his head.

"Seemed that you three are getting along well."

All of us turned to face a familiar lumpy man at the door. We all straighten up and greeted Dad.

"Father." Alexis bowed a bit.

"Alexis Valdez. At first I didn't recognize you because of your new appearance but I remembered. You died from an incurable illness you contracted when you were born. You were one of the few children who died before coming here."

Dad sighed as he snapped his fingers. A fiery holographic hammer appeared on top of her head.

"Now the claiming is done for you."

Beckendorf and I stared at her intently. Alexis sighed and said, "Is not like I am gonna do something epic the moment I was claimed so stop staring at me like that."

Dad was about to say something when we heard a loud cry of a cow and somebody screaming for help.

"Seems as though your friend needs some help."

Alexis again sighed loudly as she quickly ran out of Bunker 9, mumbling something about not able to not cause trouble during the first day here.

This was going to be a long month ahead. But I smiled. As long as my sister was here spending time with me, maybe it might not be bad after all.

* * *

 **That's the end of the chapter! Thank you all so much for reading my story! Anyway the question for this chapter is:**

 **What is the reason for the Fates giving Alexis that allowance?**

 **Hint: She needs to P_ _ _ _ _ _ S_ _ _ _ _ _ _**

 **First person who got this right will get a chance to request anything for this story like (what do you want to see in this story? What do you want the characters to do? etc.)The request will be only one so think carefully! Leave your answers in the reviews and I will PM you if you get the answer right!**

 **And so, tell me what do you think of this chapter? Do you like it? Any improvements? Please leave a review( It really helps me write faster) and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: Hello again~ Managed to finish this chapter. Anyway not much to tell you so... On to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't anything except the OCs and the plot.**

* * *

Third Person POV

Alexis had experience weird things when living with the 6 demigods since young. From Marcus's crazy obsession with pranking Olivia and blueberry pies to Deanna's fear of ponies ( My Little Pony characters especially) eating red velvet cupcakes, she was already used to the shenanigans that they pull every time. So when upon seeing Marcus being chased by a herd of cows, Alexis was unfazed by it. Sighing, she immediately charged into battle.

" Somebody help me! It's too early for me to die twice!"

Marcus let out a scream when one of the cows managed to bite a part of his shirt, causing him to run even faster. Spotting Alexis coming out of the woods, he went to hide behind her.

" Help me get away from this m-m-monsters! Why me of all people?!"

Rolling her eyes, Alexis instinctively reached for her weapons located on her belt, only to find that her weapons was not there. She mentally cursed as sweat started to form on her forehead. _First the cow problem and now this! Sh*t! Ok... calm down. It's just a bunch of cows._ A piece of poop fell onto the ground. _Ok, maybe a bit intestinally challenged, not much of a problem._ Alexis looked behind the herd. The herd managed to destroy everything in their path. The weapons that were laying outside were knocked over. Shields being dented by their hooves, Spears snapped into pieces. _Really?! What are those things made of exactly?!_

"We, um, might be in a little trouble."

"What? But you managed to kick their butts the last time!"

" That's because I had my weapons with me!" Alexis whispered-yelled.

" Maybe they will show some leniency? Hera _did_ take care of you r-right?"

It didn't help that Marcus pushed her towards the crazy mob. Alexis was frantically racking her brain for a solution other than _that._ Of all solutions, _that_ would be the last thing she would use in that kind of situation. With trembling hands, she slowly reached out her hand but the cow in front of her tried to bite her hand.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Two demigods that I resent is cowering in front of my _harmless_ cows?"

That statement sent a chill down both their spines as they focused their eyes on the goddess. Marcus scowled at her while Alexis tried to muster up strength to confront Hera.

"Lady Hera, please call off your cows would you? You don't want to harm us. "

Both of them glared at each other, neither of them backing down. The tension in the air was so thick that a sword could barely cut through it. After about 15 long seconds, she waved her hand and the herd was called off. Marcus heaved a sigh of relief and thanked Alexis.

"Weaklings." Hera muttered

" Thank you, Lady Hera _._ " Alexis bowed slightly.

" At least _one_ of you tried to show respect." She scoffed.

" Who would want to respect _you_ after you practically attempted to murder _us_ with your ' harmless' cows."

"That's because you _imbecile_ decided to _damage_ my property!"

"Tha-"

Alexis covered her hand over his mouth, preventing him from further arguing with the goddess. " Stop it. Marcus, that is enough. " Her voice was firm as she laid down the order. He unwillingly complied.

"Thank you Alexis. That son of Zeus should learn how to keep his mouth shut."

Alexis removed her hand after Hera walked away. Slowly her hand was removed and Marcus started to shouting at her." Alexis! Interrupting me when I had a comeback prepared in my mind? You know that I had a lot of things to say to her!"

"Which is why you should stop before it gets out of control. You know that the gods don't easily admit defeat and Aunt Tia would have probably win that argument anyway. Marcus, you freaking left a few _big_ cracks on her cabin! I would have been mad at you if I was her."

" It wasn't that big!"

Alexis raised an eyebrow before pointing towards the 'damaged' cabin. Sure enough there was large cracks appearing where he had landed. " Then explain that."

"Why are you siding with her anyway?"

"I am not siding with anybody. I'm not saying that you were completely at fault. Aunt Tia may had been mad but sending destructive cows after you? That's going too far but you should have known better than to pull off that stunt. Just don't do that again."

Marcus grumbled in defeat. Seeing that she won the argument, her expression soften as she check for any injuries on him. After confirming that he was fine, minus a few bruises and scratches, Alexis extended her hand.

"Come on. I'll help you set up pranks for you okay?" Marcus's face brighten as he acquired a temporary buddy for pranking.

* * *

Leo POV:

Personally getting to know your half brother who everyone in the cabin looks up to can be really weird. What do I mean by weird? Well right now Beckendorf was currently rummaging Alexis's belongings on a spare bed. Apparently her items were transported from Elysium to that bed. I wondered how Hecate or Hades decided which items to be transported here. Did Alexis already prepared her items to be transported? Or maybe they really know which items to transport here? Sorry, getting a little side-tracked here. Now as I was saying, Beckendorf and I were at Alexis's assigned bed checking through her things for tea bags. Yes, you heard me, tea bags. Why you ask? Well our dear half brother here said-

"It's for her own good. She should not be able to stay awake without drinking tea. Didn't you notice the eye bags?"

"Well...actually I did but I never asked Alexis about it. Why would she need to stay awake?"

" That's, um, Alexis's private matters. Aaand I think that's all of them."

I had no idea what Alexis was planning to do but there was a huge pile of tea bags.

" Oh. Just don't tell Alexis about this."

* * *

Still in Leo POV

"WHAT? You had your own younger sister all along and you never bothered to tell me!" Piper shouted across the table. I shushed her as most of the campers focused their attention on us before returning back to their own conversation. It was currently dinner time. The gods were nowhere to be seen. The seven ( minus Frank and Hazel) were seated at the Hades table with Will, Nico and Calypso joining us.

" You don't look like the big brother type." Annabeth commented as ate her food.

I feigned a gasp and placed my hand over my chest." Ouch. That really hurt you know."

" Leo, I also didn't know that you had a sister. Why didn't you tell me?" Calypso tilted her head in confusion. _So cute._

"Um..."

" That's because brother is very sensitive on this topic."

Piper jumped back in surprise, not noticing Alexis behind her. My face brighten up.

" Alexis! Um... what are you doing here?"

"Brother, you can just tell me that you don't want me to sit here, you know."

"N-No! It's fine! I was just wondering where are your friends?"

" Jasper, Olivia, Jane and Xavier are all at Camp Jupiter while Marcus and Deanna are busy doing something in their cabins." She explained as she took a seat next to me.

" So... You are Leo's sister?" Piper slowly asked.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say you last name during that intro just now?"

" Because I don't want the whole camp to react like you did just now. Also, it's up to brother whether or not to tell you all about me."

" Anyway I'm Piper." She went round introducing the others to Alexis.

Before Piper could resume asking me about Alexis, Marcus and Deanna suddenly plopped down beside her.

"Yo Alexis! Thanks for helping me set up the _things!_ "

" Didn't you already learn your lesson today?" Deanna asked with a raised eyebrow.

" Alexis offered to help me! How could I refuse such a rare opportunity?"

"Alexis... Why?"

As the trio was engrossed in their conversation, Piper gave me a What-is-going-on face while I shot back a I-will-explain later look.

* * *

 **Sorry for the crappy ending! There were so many ideas for this chapter but none of them worked so there. Again i tried my best in writing this chapter. So i really hope that you enjoyed it, please leave a review and i'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
